Attack on Ashwood Estates
Prelude John, along with Adam, Sarah, Sam, Malcolm, Bernie Kosar, and the six Chimærae that Adam collected, have taken refuge in an abandoned textile factory in Baltimore. After Sarah leaves to find Mark James, with Bernie Kosar at her side. Adam suggests that they raid Ashwood Estates, where the high-ranking Trueborn Mogadorians will be. Attack John, Sam, Malcolm, Adam, and the six Chimærae that Adam collected at Plum Island make it to Ashwood Estates with the intent of launching an assault. They send the Chimærae (all taking the form of birds) in, cameras strapped on their necks, as surveillance. They find it mostly abandoned, except three guards outside, a vatborn salvage team collecting the remains of Dr. Anu's old equipment, and a huge, Trueborn General. Before going in, Adam reveals that the General is his father, Andrakkus Sutekh, and that he has killed Garde before. John at first opposes to killing the general. While Sam and Malcolm stay back, Adam and John fight their way into the base, killing the three stationed guards. They are attacked by four more vatborn Mogs, and Adam, under the cover of John's red bracelet, kills them with some well-aimed gunfire. A squadron of warriors attack when they get up the hill, and John kills them with a fireball to a gas tank, causing a large explosion. Adam goes into his old house, and after shutting down communications, is thrown out the window by none other than his father, the general. The General attacks John with a powerful sword that John hasn't seen used since the fight in the woods back in Paradise. The sword breaks John's red bracelet with its dagger blast. The general brings out a group of a couple dozen vatborns, who were hiding in the house. Then, Dust (in falcon form) distracts the general, clawing at his face. Then the other five Chimærae attack, killing most of the surrounding Mogs who were hiding in the house (they take the forms of an African rhino, a bear, a tiger, a black panther, and a Komodo dragon). John quickly gets back on his feet, and fights the General. After Malcolm shoots the general through the hand with his sniper rifle (causing him to drop his sword), the General runs into a basketball court, followed by John. Andrakkus closes a force field, enclosing the court and surrounding John. John fights the General, who chokes him to near-death, and John uses his Lumen to burn the face of the General. Before either of them die, however, Adam impales his father through the back with the sword he dropped, killing him. Adam was the only living Mog in there who knew the force field "password". The two watch as the General's augmented MogPro parts disintegrate, while Sam, Malcolm, and the Chimærae kill all the Mogs outside the force field. John persuades Adam to keep his father's sword, and Adam replies it'll never be used against another Loric. Aftermath Adam reveals that, while cutting communications, that he came across some massive broadcasts, such as massive troop movements. He says that invasion is imminent. Later, after John has a conversation with Sarah about Commander Sharma and posting the info on They Walk Among Us, Adam and Sam hack a Skimmer in the Everglades base. There, they discover Five as a traitor (Adam reveals that he did not know this), find Six, Marina and Nine, and find out that the deceased Garde is the fallen Number Eight. John, not ready to mourn, tells Adam to use the hacked guns to kill all the Mogadorians in the base. Quotes Category:Events